The technique of one-bit digital processing is a well-accepted tool of science. For example, its implementation in radio astronomy spectroscopy was described by B. F. C. Cooper in his paper entitled "Autocorrelation Spectrometers", which was published in "Methods of Experimental Physics", Volume 12, Part B, Edited by M. L. Meeks (Academic Press, 1976), pages 289-298. Various forms of correlator have been produced for such correlation. These have up to several thousand channels and clock rates up to several tens of megahertz. Larger and faster correlators are not produced, however, for with prior art components and arrangements, the larger correlators are found to possess inherent disadvantages in timing accuracy, bulk size and power dissipation.